bound to you
by kristina salvator ivashkov
Summary: sequel to we found love, rose and christian are married now expecting there first baby they think they will live happily now that they have gotten over all the obstacles in there path but what if it is only the beginning for them and there is more to come will they be able to get through it all and remain in love or be torn about forever better than it sounds read and review
1. Chapter 1

okay here is the continuing story to we found love remember read and review

chapter one

here i am i have officially been mrs. ozera for eleven months now and i am eight months pregnant with are baby , we temporarily live at court because christian is the queens adviser and believe it or not she can actually be nice when she is not being a bitch .i think she is thankful that i warned Adrian about the crazy bitch Lisa and put a stop to her . as a matter of fact she loves us she loves us .''hi.'' i walked from are house to meet christian at work so we could walk back to the apartment together .it gives me something to do since all i do is sit at home because i cant be a guardian of course ,i have not been able to be a guardian since i found out i was pregnant .so now christian has his gaurdian Eddie who i specifically requested and another gaurdian Adam who does not say much he is the same age as us but i can not get him to talk but that is the usual guardian behavior but in all truth christian doesn't need two guardian he really doesn't need one we are in the wards plus christian can fight and use his magic but christian is highly regarded royal now his parent turning strogi is almost completely forgotten the only thing keeping him down now is the mori hate that christian is married to lowly dhampire like me and about to have a baby . girls throw themselves at him all the time i really want to beat there ass they should know not to fuck with a hormonal rose.

Christians face lit up when he walked out the door with his guardians and saw me sitting on the bench .''what are you doing here .'' he pulled me from the bench and gave me a hug .'' came to meet you.'' i gave him a slight kiss on the lips .'' you shouldn't have you are supposed to be on bed rest .'' christian gave me a stern look but smiled as he rubbed my belly affectionately .'' arent you about ready to pop ?'' Eddie smiled .'' soon enough .'' i grinned .'' is it going to be a girl or a boy ?" Adam asked the most he has ever said to me .'' we don't know we are waiting to find out until they are born .'' i told him.''well if it is a boy you should name it Eddie after me ." Eddie grinned widely .'' no ." i shook my head we really had not even thought about names we had discussed them but there had not really been any that really stood out to us .''thats rude .'' eddie rolled his eyes ,''yeah i know i am co cruel for not naming my child after you.'' i rolled my eyes .'' alright guys i will see you later.'' christian waved bye to the guys .they both gave nods and headed off in different directions .

when we got to the house christian made me lay down talking about how i shouldn't get up since i really was ready to pop and went to making dinner . " here .''christian sat down next to me and handed me my plate .'' thank you .'' i sat up and leaned forward and gave christian a kiss .'' christian pulled away with a warm smile .i cant describe how much i love christian after all that we went through i think it is all paying off now .everything is going great nothing has gone wrong since we have gotten married knock on wood hopefully nothing will even though i know every marriage has problems but i think ours will be good .when i was done i gave christian my plate and he took it in the kitchen .then laid down in bed and wrapped his arms around me .'' we should think about names.'' i ran my hands threw his hair .'' okay if it's a girl we should name it Alexandra rose ozera .'' christian smiled as he played with a strand of my hair .'' and for a boy Luke mason ozera .'' i rose a eye brow not sure if it would be okay with him .i owed luke my life and he was christians cousin with friend .'' i like it .'' christian met his eyes and tried to hide the sadness that he felt about loosing Luke he was like Christians brother no matter what they went through i know it killed him that he was gone .'' really are you sure i will understand if you don't .'' i caressed his face .'' no rose i would actually love for the baby if they are a boy to be named luke .'' christian grabbed my hand that i was caressing his face with and kissed it gently .'' okay and i like Alexandra what made you pick that name ?'' '' it was my grandmothers name .'' he shrugged .'' it's beautiful i tilted my head up and kissed him gently then the kiss got stronger and more heated .''come on rose you dont need to get so excited .'' christian chuckled kissing my cheek .''im not to excited .'' i started kissing his jaw line .''rose.'' he laughed meeting my lips with his once again .''alright fine .'' i leaned my head agiasnt his chest .this was the life i liked it

**okay what do you think whatever it is review . more to come soon as possible **


	2. Chapter 2

okay thank you for people who have reviewed or are following my story i really appreciate it ,it means that someone is paying attention to this story

chapter three

2 months have passed and my boys are even more beautiful Luke has a full thick head of dark brown hair almost black hair and tanned skin like mine ,the ozera eye color with eyes shaped like mine and the long thick eyelashes he has the same nose and lips as me too looking at baby pictures my mom had of me we look identical while Nickolas has raven black hair and the ozera eyes he is tan but not as tan as me or his brother he has mostly christians features but at the same time him and his brother still look very much alike . ''Hi ." christian walked through the door from work Adam and Eddie trailing behind him .They locked the door behind them and christian swooped up the babies .I looked at the gaurdians and couldnt help but think I want to become a guardian again I really do, but not until my boys are at least a year i cant bear to leave them and i don't want to spend a lot of time being a guardian and miss out on my childrens life ,i am just not going to do that . ''Hey Nickolas Edison ozera .'' Eddie smiled .Yeah i gave in and named Nickolas after Eddie. He was my best friend at school when me and Lisa stopped being friends he was always there for for me and it really made him happy.

Adrian is Luke and Nickolas godfather and Tasha there godmother i trusted her with my kids she has her own that she would do anything for them plus she raised christian i couldn't go wrong with that .'' Hey kid.'' Adam played with Lukes hand he caught his finger and squeezed .''rose ,when they are old enough you should send them to Russia to the academy me and Dmitri trained at .'' Adam looked at me .''why?'' i asked sharply i didn't intend it to be so sharp but thinking of my boys all the way in Russia .'' because it is where me and Dmitri both trained and Dmitri was your mentor he taught you everything you know and you are a amazing guardian don't you wont your boys to be the best to? '' Adam rose a eyebrow .''maybe .'' i looked at christian to avoid the conversation that i just wasn't ready for right now .

My mom had dumped me at the academy as soon as i was old enough and that is where i was raised i didn't want to do that to my boys, I wanted to be there as much as possible but i also wanted them to be able to train at the academy or the academy that Adam had mentioned .''your stressing me out i still have years to think about that .'' I told him grabbing Nickolas and swinging him in my arms .''she over thinks things a little bit .'' christian tried to whisper i would i have hit him if he wasn't holding Luke .'' shut up i just think ahead .'' I grabbed Nickolas and put him in Luke in there cribs . ''Alright we will see you guys tomorrow.'' Eddie and Adam said there goodbyes.

once they were gone christian closed the door behind them. He came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me , i've lost all my baby weight Adrian has been watching the boys everyday then i go exercise with Dmitri, He has done a great job helping me loose the weight. the only thing is i have increased in my bust by a good cup and christian loves it .'' you miss me today ?" christian picked me up so i had my legs wrapped around his waist .'' of course '' i smiled kissing him he grinned and he carefully laid on the bed still holding onto me .after i had first had the boys i was serious about what i yelled about christian not touching me .i only let him have sex with me again like last week at first i wasn't in the mood then there was just no time if one of the boys are quiet and a sleeping then the other is screaming there head off.''how much did you miss me ? '' christian kissed me pressing himself closer to me .''a lot but i cant express how much because i have to feed the boys still and make dinner .'' i kissed his neck and trailed kisses up his jaw line .'' i will count on you to show just how much later .''christian got off of me and pulled me up with him. '' i will go make something to eat you of course feed the boys .'' christian kissed me one more time and headed into the kitchen .

Nickolas was still awake so i picked him up first to feed before Luke woke up . if they were both up and hungry at the same time with there little tempers i would have hell to pay . but luckily i was able to feed each of them without nothing going wrong. i was sitting down by the cribs in are rocking chair when christian came in with are food he handed me mine and sat down in the other rocking chair .''Rose .'' christian played with his food with his fork .'' yeah ?'' i looked at him it sounded like something was bothering him .'' the Tattina is going on a business trip discussing a very important issue and she needs me to go with her .'' ''that fine it's only a little trip christian .'' i stuffed some food in my mouth .''No Rose, it's not it's three weeks and i don't want you to go or the boys it is to dangerous plus they don't need to be on a plane that long i don't have to go i don't have to go, but being involved in this will be really good under my belt if i want to move up any more than just a adviser .'' christian stopped eating completely so did i ." Why is it to dangerous for us to go ?" i wanted to go i really did i couldn't be away from christian for that long i really needed him .'' there is a lot going on down to where we are going war is about to break out if we don't go down there the queen is very adamant about me going .'' christian told me .'' three weeks it 's that important ?'' i looked over at my boys .'' yes but i really understand if you don't want me to go if it is to soon i think the queen will understand if she doesn't oh well. that is her problem .'' christian shrugged . '' no i know you want to go and i can take care of myself as long as you make sure you take some extra guardians with you if it is so dangerous that i cant come and you have to call everyday.'' i set my plate on the dresser .'' are you positive i really don't have to go that bad you just say the word , and yes i am going to take Dmitri and Eddie i am leaving Adam here with you i don't care how good you are i want someone here with you .'' christian took my plate from the dresser along with his and stood up .''when do you leave .'' i asked him following him into the kitchen .'' tomorrow morning .'' he rinsed off the dishes and set them in the dishwasher .'' okay.'' i nodded .'' you are positive ?'' he met my eyes looking for any doubt .'' yes so stop asking me .'' i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me .'' it's going to be a long three weeks guess i should show you just how much i will miss you .'' i smiled biting my lip then kissing him .

**okay i am sorry if this chapter was a little boring and if i skipped to much time it was only two months though and if it doesn't make since christian is going on a trip with the queen to handle some really important business i haven't really decided over what probably strogi or something that would effect the mori dhampire world dramatically and i dont know where at either maybe Texas or something or some Europe place . please remember to read and review it tends to make me update faster **


	3. Chapter 4

**thanks for the followers and all the people that alert and have me under your favorite stories and review i appreciate it, so her is chapter three i might do a few chapters over this weekend since it i a three day weekend and i feel like writing .**

**chapter three**

i had to get up early to wish off christian ,it would be hard with out him here for two hole weeks but i wasn't alone i have Adrian and Natalia to help me out and Adam to since he is the guardian christian left with us even though i am perfectly fine by myself and don't need a guardian but i agreed because it made him he feel better .'' hey .'' Adrian and Adam walked into the living room where i was sitting watching tv .'' yes ?'' i looked up at them .'' we just wanted to see how you are doing with christian being gone for two weeks.'' Adam answered .'' i am fine it is only two weeks .'' i rolled my eyes . '' well just wanted to make sure everything was haven't been away from christian for that long since you have become Christians guardian right ? '' Adrian said sitting down on the couch next to me .''right but it is only two weeks that is not that long if anything i am worried about the business he is doing if it is so dangerous that i couldn't go .'' i crossed my arms over my chest .'' so you are okay with it ?'' Adrian asked .'' yeah i guess it is Christians job and it is only two fucking weeks so stop asking me.'' i got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a water to get away from the stupid questions .'' rose ?" Adam walked in the kitchen .''what .'' i leaned against the counter and looked at him .

Adam was tall like Dmitri a little shorter but still hovered over me there was no ignoring him .'' we came to see if you were okay and if you wanted us to baby sit in case you wanted to go work out or something .'' Adam told me .''really ,yeah i would that is exactly what i need but i actually want to do some combat today i just don't have a sparing partner today since Dmitri is gone .''i sighed .'' well i could have a guardian come over with Adrian and the kids so there not alone that's the only reason i came over to guard you and the boys .like i am supposed to .'' Adam reached and the fridge and pulled out a water with a smile .'' yeah that would be great . i kinda want to spar with you .'' i smiled it would be a challenge i never get to fight with anyone knew it's always Dmitri who's moves i know like the back of my hand , Eddie who i grew up fighting and sometimes christian who i trained .'' your on .'' Adam pulled his self phone and i went to my room to go change . when i came Adrian was sitting on the couch a guardian stood beside it .'' where is Adam?'' i looked around .'' he said he will meet you at the gym .'' Adrian informed me .'' alright ,you going to be okay here with the boys ?'' i asked before leaving .'' yeah fine .'' Adrian waved me off .''okay .'' i headed out to the gym at court it was not that far from are place nothing was really court is only so big it's decent sized it is not like things are squished together or anything things just are not that far apart .

'' wow you are really slow .'' Adam said when i entered the gym .'' no i am not , your just really fast .'' i smiled .'' sure .'' Adam rolled his eyes .'' come at me .'' he motioned me forward .'' no problem .'' we circled each other when i saw the opening i threw a kick at his stomach .he caught my leg and threw it i almost lost my balance but i regained it and saw threw a punch this time i made contact .''fuck .'' i hissed as adam punched my shoulder it held a lot of power in it and hurt like a bitch .

so for a hour and a half me and adam went back and forth tell i got him pinned .'' i think i will send my boys to the academy you went to .'' i layed on the mat exhauseted .'' i thought so .''adam laughed .'' why knew if we did combat together i would want my boys to be as good as you?'' i rose a eyebrow .'' yeah pretty much .'' adam smiled .'' well you wernt that great i got you pinned didnt i ? '' i sat up .'' i let you since you were having such a hard time .'' he told me with a crooked smile .'' no you did not !'' i stood up i was really offended by that .'' i did we can do it agian tomorrow and i bet you i will get you pinned first .'' adam looked up at me from the floor .'' your on !'' i shook his hand .'' im going home i will see you tomorrow .'' i told him grabing my gym bag .'' i look foreward to beating you.'' adam smiled a twinkel in his light hazel eyes.''whatever.''i stormed out to my place .

''how did it go ?'' i walked into the living room where adrian was at when i got home.'' they were evil they wouldnt stop crying .'' adrian glared at the cribs in the living room.'' they are proaubly just teething or something .'' i went over and looked at them my beautiful boys .'' where did the gaurdian go ?'' i asked looking around for him .'' i sent him away like ten minutes ago it was akward i didnt like it.'' adrian shurgged .''adrian what if something happened you cant do that agian a .'' i told him .'' nothing would have happened we are in wards then we have wards around the suits and everything .'' adrian said.'' well adrian i hate to ask you but can you stay for a little while longer i feel like the boys will wake up as soon as i get in the shower .'' i smiled sweetly at him .''sure thing little dhampire even though they were evil spawns today i dont mind there still my little guys .'' adrian smiled ,''thanks i would hug you but i am all sweaty .'' i rushed into the bathroom . i tried to take a quick shower but i was already sore and the hot water felt nice when i got out adrian was pacing back and fourth rocking luke .'' i got it.'' i smiled running over to him and taking him from him .''okay i will see you tomorrow .'' adrian gave me a hug and hurried out .

**okay really did not know how to end this chapter but at least it is long and there is more to come remember to read and review **


End file.
